


The Hidden Story

by carriejack03



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Teikou Era, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hidden story of the origins of Akashi's Emperor Eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Story

The Emperor Eye.

It can predict the future and makes adversaries tremble in fear with only one look. It's golden colour is so intense that blind everything else, catching the attention of the crowds with it's aura of authority and mystery.

However it's power is so powerful that people went mad trying to tame the “Eye of Satan” (they began to call it this way for the numerous victims that fell because of it).

Only one person in all of the history managed to use it without fall too much into the madness and stood up proud with his golden eye in display.

His name was Akashi Seijuurou, the heir of Akashi's Corporation, the Rakuzan's Emperor, the former captain of the famous Generation of Miracles and the basketball genius.

The story says that Akashi awakened the Emperor Eye during a match against his team mate (at the time) Murasakibara Atsushi because of his fear to lose. After that, Akashi changed drastically, putting a foot in the madness territory, but managed to maintain half of his mind sane, creating an unique balance.

However, nobody knows that the Emperor Eye wasn't Akashi's first, but someone's else.

This is the story that was hidden.

/The Hidden Story/

After Murasakibara's lost, managers and players went out of the gym with scarred faces, trying to get away from Akashi as fast as they could.

The Emperor watched amused their bodies hurrying at the doors and, when he was sure that nobody was there any more, he began to walk in the locker rooms direction with a smug grin painted on his regal face.

Entering in it, he heard the sound of a running shower and he chuckled amused. If he was another person, he would think that someone was having a shower, but Akashi knew the truth.

With graceful steps, he strode in the cabins where he spotted a drenched figure crouched under a water jet, with his face hidden by his arms.

Akashi stared at him for a few seconds before approaching the male and closing the cold water jet that wet Akashi's clothes a bit, however the red haired teen didn't seem to care at the moment, too much preoccupied to stare at the blonde in front of him.

“You will get a cold if you stay here, Ryouta.” Akashi noted kneeling beside his team mate and stroking the golden blocks with a hand in a reassuring way.

“Akashicchi... it's hurt...” Kise whined, trembling for the pain and for the cold.

Akashi smirked, bringing his hand down the blonde's cheeks and lifting Kise's head with a bit of force. “Ah... that's quite a look you have...”

Kise was crying but he seemed normal expect... his left eye colour was wrong: it was red like Akashi's and he was letting out tears of blood.

The blonde looked in so much pain that Akashi felt a bit of pity for him. But it wasn't enough to let Kise go and not tease him.

“Akashicchi...” Kise cried one more time, reaching with a trembling hand Akashi's shirt and clinging at it with all his strength.

“It's painful, isn't it?” The red haired teen asked stroking the skin under the blonde's left eye and making the other hiss. “Don't worry, I'm here now...”

Kise looked in Akashi's eyes, but his vision was blurred by the tears and couldn't see well, so he missed the mad gleam that were in the red haired's orbs.

Neither of them knew why their eyes changed colour at the same time or to be more exact why they exchanged eyes (because Akashi knew that Ryouta new left eye was his previous one), but both understood that they now had a deep connection with each other that couldn't be ignored. Maybe that was the reason why Akashi had always a soft spot for the blonde and Kise followed the red haired's orders without protesting.

“I have to thank you, Ryouta, this eye is really helpful and powerful... I'm glad that you lent it to me... it was too much for you to handle, I understand it now... ah, but... maybe the exchange was too painful for you?” Akashi chuckled a bit when Kise's trembling increased and the tears fell from the blonde's eyes with much more intensity.

“Akashicchi... Akashicchi...” Kise whispered, bringing his hands on the red haired's neck, trying to have more contact with the other. He couldn't blink with his left eye that was still dripping blood, but he was preoccupied to feel more of Akashi's warm to actually care about it.

“I know, Ryouta... it's painful now, but it's going to go away soon... or you don't trust me?” Akashi was playing with the other teen, but the blonde was making such nice expressions that he couldn't help but tease him.

Kise looked horrified and shacked his head with force. “N-No! I would never...”

Akashi smiled sweetly at him and kissed the blonde forehead, circling Kise's torso with his strong arms. “Whatever happens... don't stop trusting me, Ryouta... and everything will go fine...”

Kise nodded, responding at the hug, circling the red haired's neck like his life depended on it.

After a few moments, Akashi felt something wet than the other's clothes going up and down his neck and grasped gently a tug of Kise's hair. “Ryouta... what are you doing?” He asked sensing his own excitement growing, and the blonde looked at him with a strange gleam in his eyes, whose finally stopped crying.

“I want to thank Akashicchi... for lifting the weight of that eye from me...” Kise responded smiling pointing with his gaze at Akashi's now golden left eye, then he continued his ministrations putting his hands under the red haired's wet t-shirt.

Akashi hummed softly, stroking Kise's hair and letting the blonde do whatever he wanted to. “I see... you couldn't escape at the madness after all... well, it doesn't matter, if you will only show this face to me alone, I won't complain...”

Akashi smirked. Another victory achieved, but this time it valued much more than the others.

And he continued feeling that way even after Kise undressed him with a smile plastered on his model face.

/The Hidden Story/

Nobody ever knew about this happenings, since Kise always wore contact lens and Akashi made disappear every person that found out their secrets like they were never alive in the first place.

This is the hidden story between two broken people, if you don't want to face the consequences, don't mention this to anyone, or you will disappear like many others did...

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I have Sweet Blood to think about but don't worry, I'm writing the chapter, I just had this inspiration and I had to follow it... otherwise I couldn't write anything else... I know someone is going to hate me for this XD


End file.
